Fan Mail
by D. Morrissey
Summary: Its Yuki's and everyone in between fan mail hurray. Rated for Yuki's language. Please review. Ended.
1. I Hate This

Story- Fan Mail

Author-xXcatsXxxXmooXx

Chapter 1

Notes-Yuki's fan mail hurray! This means Yuki is commenting about the letter, in his head okay if it has this (- -) then he's thinking

'Damn fan mail,' thought Yuki.

"Well here goes, letter one," said Yuki.

Dear Yuki-sama, -sama, eh-

I love your stories. They are such tear jerkers -pathetic- I just love them, me and my daughter always read them when they first come out. Can't wait till your next book Yuki-sama. -I hate being called Yuki-sama- Can't wait for you next book,-you said that twice-and I hope there is a good ending. –I hate fans, next one should have a nice ending, just to annoy them-

Your fan, -duh what else would you be-

Saki Shinamori

"God I can't stand reading any more!" said Yuki, "I'll leave the rest for later."

And that's the first chapter of Fan Mail, remember anything within (- -) these things means its Yuki talking. And thank you and please review.


	2. Shuichi!

Story- Fan Mail

Author-xXcatsXxxXmooXx

Chapter 2

Notes-Yuki s fan mail hurray! This means Yuki is commenting about the letter, in his head okay if it has this (- -) then he's thinking.

'Well I should get back to the fan mail,' thought Yuki.

"Letter two, I guess," Yuki said.

Dear Yuki-kun, -no one but...don't tell me-

I loved your books. Even how you thought of me while writing them, so nice of you Yuki-kun. -I knew it, it is the brat- Well buh bye Yuki-kun, will you ever write a book with a happy ending, or two guys together, hmm Yuki-kun, will you.

Your Lover,

Shuichi Shindou -I hate him right now-

"Shuichi!" Yuki called.

"Yes Yuki," said Shuichi.

"What's this about?" asked Yuki, showing him the letter.

"Well uh...bye I got to go to work," said Shuichi running off.

"Brat."

How was it, I liked it. Please review. And remember this (- -) means Yuki's commenting.


	3. Stupid Fangirls

Story- Fan Mail

Author- xXcatsXxxXmooXx

Chapter 3

(- -) Yuki's commenting.

'Well here goes letter three,' thought Yuki, picking up the third fan mail.

Dear Yuki-koi, –Fan girl. Damn. (twitch)-

I LUFFS YOU SO MUCH OH MY LUFFSLY YUKI-KOI. I wish you would marry me but sadly you won't. I read all of your books I think about nothing except you I love you so much! My friend's think that I'm stupid for loving a man I can't have but I don't care I love you anyways! Oh my lovely Yuki-koi! I hope one day you will thing of me with out thinking of the hatred in your heart towards one of your lowly fans, who obsess over you daily! I love you!

Your biggest love, -Idiot, that's Shuichi. Where is that dork anyway? -

Miiru Alucard

"What the fuck was that about?"

Haha that was funny, and chapter three for you. Now I have to go and steal Yuki's fan mail for the other chapters.


	4. Contest Winner

Story- Fan Mail

Author- xXcatsXxxXmooXx

Chapter 4

Notes-

(- -) Yuki's commenting

"God I'm so bored with this," said Yuki, picking up a random envelope.

Eiri Yuki

We are pleased to inform you, that you have won our contest. -What contest…Shuichi's in trouble- You have officially won a Bad Luck set. Which includes; a Shuichi and Hiro plushie doll, a signed copy of Bad Luck's new album, and two tickets to a Bad Luck concert.

"What the fuck is this about," said Yuki, "Its probably Shuichi."

"SHUICHI!" yelled Yuki.

"What Yuki-kun?" asked Shuichi.

"What's this about?" asked Yuki, holding up the letter.

"Uh well Yuki…well uh…I thought you might like something of mine," said Shuichi, "And I read your books…so I thought you might want to maybe listen to my music."

"So what's with the other stuff?" asked Yuki.

"PLUSHIES!" yelled Shuichi.

"Leave, Shuichi or else," glared Yuki.

Did you like it I thought it was okay so, uh yeah hoped you like it.


	5. High Bills

Story- Fan Mail

Author- xXcatsXxxXmooXx

Chapter 5

Notes- OMG it's like omg I got so many reviews. It's like amazing I have never gotten that many reviews. But it is like amazing so domo arigatou to you reviewers, I thank you so-o much.

(- -) Yuki's comments

(I was saving this for tomorrow but since I'll be too tired tomorrow because double gym, so I'm taking care of it tonight.)

"So boring, hmm," Yuki looks at his next envelope, "It's a bill, great a bill."

Eiri Yuki

Water Bill 30,000 yen -so high-

Heating Bill 27,000 yen –so goddamn high-

Other Bill 50,000 yen -so fucking high-

"Oh my god," said Yuki, "Who could make the bills so high."

'Shuichi…hmm…he is always saying its cold, and he takes such long showers and baths,' thought Yuki.

"Shuichi," called Yuki.

"Yes Yuki-kun," said Shuichi.

"Well what's this bill about?" asked Yuki.

"Uh…well Yuki…I got to go to work," said Shuichi.

'And how does he expect me to pay for this,' thought Yuki, 'aha I know I got plenty of fans right?'

Yeah I know that wasn't fan mail but it's funny don't you think I think it was good. But if you do read it please review, I really like reviews. Thank you all of my reviewers and readers.


	6. Dreaming of Marriage

Story- Fan Mail

Author-xXcatsXxxXmooXx

Chapter 6

Notes- Since there are so many who want to read I'll update sooner than I planned. I prefer to take care of updating after school, but i'll take care of it sooner. Thanks all reviewers and readers. This chapter might be abnormal.

(- -) Yuki's commenting.

Yuki lied aqainst the back of his chair, closing his eyes, "God this is so-o boring."

'Well I guess I should get started on my next one," thought Yuki.

Dear Yuki-san, -I hate you people-

Yuki-san will you marry me. Yes, yes you will. I will be over there March 14, 2006 -that's today...CRAP- to get my wedding dress. We can also elope. It will be so nice.

A Loving Fan,-so is everybody else-

Miaka Yui

"What the fuck was that about?" Yuki asked.

_Ding Dong_

_"Ahh I don't wanna open the door," said Yuki, looking at the door._

_Yuki got up and answered the door, getting flung to the floor with a huge weight on him._

_"Augh, what the fuck," said Yuki, shoving the girl off of himself. _

_"Hey Yuki-san, c'mon we have to go get married," said the girl dragging him away, Yuki who had fainted after hearing this, just layed there._

_Yuki woke up, in a tuxedo._

_"Where am I?" asked Yuki._

_"Sir your at your wedding, your fiance asked us if it was okay if you two got eloped when you woke up," said the man in the room with them._

_"Umm, well could we just cancel that?" asked Yuki._

_"No, we won't need to cancel it," said Miaka Yui, "he's just confused after bumping his head."_

_"Okey-dokey,_

_blah blah blah_

_(a/n I don't remember what the dude who says that stuff says so I have replaced it all with 3 blahs.)_

_And you may now kiss the bride," said the pastor man._

_Then Yuki woke up, "damn that was a messed up dream."_

_Sorry it took so long to update but while I'm at school if I don't do what the teacher says I might get my computer taken away. And there was a lot of times where I couldn't take out my computer, because we have been testing a lot today. _


	7. Help The Author

Umm hello here this is the writer of Fan Mail. See I've run out of ideas for a letter. So I know this sounds out of the ordinary to ask but...have you ever wanted to send a letter asking Eiri Yuki about something. Well now you can. Is this somethiing bad to ask its just I have no clue what to write, and maybe your letters to Yuki might give me an idea of something to write for a letter. Also I might show you letter in a chapter, if I can't think of anything. While I think of ideas for Eiri Yuki's fan mail I'll probably bring in some other characters who could get fan mail.


	8. Fan Mail by Readers

Story- Fan Mail

Author-xXcatsXxxXmooXx

Chapter 7

Notes-In this chapter I'm previewing the fan mail to Yuki that I got. And remember it doesn't have to be to Yuki, and you can still keep send Fan Mail to anyone in the story.

The fan mail is from:

Anon. (Michiyuki)

Jake U Freak Of Nature LoL

Dejichan4

( )side notes by the person to send letter.

(- -) Yuki's comments.

"Next letters," said Yuki, picking up a letter.

Dear Oh-so-hott Yuki,

I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! Can I meet you

somewhere? I'll get those nasty editors to leave you alone! -thank god- (pulls out magical

sheep of DOOM!)-ah..what the hell- Good! Then I can make you realize how much you love

Shuichi!-wha'- YAY! Oh, and I just LOVE you two together! I have pictures

all over my wall, ceiling, dresser, door, cabinet, and even on my head

sometimes!-what the fuck...she has no life- (drools) I dream of you guys every night -no life-... Love you so much!

Tell cute little Shuichi that I love him, and would like to meet him,

too!-something half normal...wait...not normal-

Love, Dejichan4

"God that was weird," said Yuki picking up the next letter.

Dear Eiri Yuki,

You are really,really,really cool and I think you and Shindou-san make

a cute couple! (squeal) Your so hott!Maybe we can meet sometime -never in a million years-

-Jake-Chan

"Wow that was half normal," said Yuki surprised.

Dear Eiri-san,-better than Yuki-sama-

I love you!-so does everyone else- If you want to meet me, go to the NG Studios building on

March 19.-no, never- I'll be waiting.-no you won't, 'cause if you are I'll shoot you-

Love,

Your Super Secret Admirerer -so are half the fan mail I read-

"This sucks with all of these freaks sending me mail can't there be normal fan mail."

'Sucks, this sucks."

Yup there we go chapter 7. I'll update next chapter using peoples ideas they sent me. Remember review, and you can send me fan mail to show. It can be for anybody in Gravitation. That includes people like Yuki Kitazawa. I'll also have my own fan mail to them later in the story.


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RALPH

Story- Fan Mail

Author-xXcatsXxxXmooXx

Chapter 8

Notes- I'm so sorry its just been a hectic week at the school, because we had to change around the scheduling because of some tests. And then in one of my classes we have this really big project so I'm so sorry for not updating I've just been so tired out lately by time I can write, so I end up just falling asleep. But I'm tired right now but I thought I should really get it updated, I'm even having a cup of coffee to see if that will keep me awake. I'm sorry and without further ado.

"And next letter," said Yuki, wondering where the brat was.

Dear Eiri-chan,

Hi Eiri-chan! –who calls me Eiri-chan- I was wondering if you could send me your boxers along with Shindou san's briefs? –this guy is so messed up- and how about giving me that latest ticket for Nittle grasper's concert?-so not me and Shuichi are going together…ahh did I just think that- I've been waiting for forever to get that?-well then you'll have to keep waiting- oh, and if you won't, your little Shu-chan here will get molested.-what the fuck…who the hell is this person-

P.S.I have a picture of Shu-chan with me. I included it on this

envelope. –what the…-

Then he searches for the picture inside the envelope. Eiri froze as he

saw that the picture shows a crying Shuichi with only thongs on and is

being carried by a familiar black haired man.

P.S.2: Found it? Better give me that brief or that ticket or else Shu -chan is mine! Oh so mine! wahaha!

Love lots,

I AM TATSUHA! MWUAHAHA!

"What the fuck," said Yuki looking on the back of the picture noticing there was a address on the back.

"I'm going to check on that brat, and check out this messed up prank," Yuki said grabbing a jacket and his car keys. Yuki got into his car mumbling things as he headed to the address on the picture.

"Here we are," said Yuki getting out of his car in front of a huge apartment building, "well I guess I shall pay someone a visit."

Yuki walked into the building, checking in at the front desk, heading to the top floor. When Yuki reached the door leading to the room Shuichi was supposedly in.

Yuki opened the door slowly, "hello is anyone here?"

Yuki stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Hello."

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone, with lights on and confetti every where. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKI!"

"What the-," said Yuki staring in amazement.

"Yuki, you came," said Shuichi running up to Yuki.

"What's going on here Shuichi?" asked Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, today's your birthday," answered Shuichi, "Everyone came, Ayaka, Hiro, Seguchi, Mika, even your editor, Mizuki came."

"Yeah and about that picture?" asked Yuki.

"Edited," said Shuichi smiling.

"Oh," said Yuki, disappointed.

Okay so how was it. I know that it doesn't make up for not updating, and I'm so sorry bout that. Please review. Oh this was an idea from an anonymous reviewer (hokage) the letter part was that person's idea, and the birthday part was my idea. Yeah I know its not really Yuki's birthday but I really don't care, and I don't care about my bad grammer either. So if you like it please review. And if you don't please review. But I think its cute so live with it. And sorry for not updating sooner.


	10. I'm Too Drunk Ah Maki

Story-Fan Mail

chapter 9 or 10 or somethin' like that

Notes- the person who came up with this idea was Rena Is So Cool

Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation (Maki Murakami does) I don't own Maki the crazy drunk fan girl either (Dejichan4444 does)

Yuki picks up a letter, "Hmm this looks like Shuichi's fan mail, hmm I wonder..." said Yuki opening the letter.

Dear Shuichi,

Hi Shuichi I loved last time we saw each other why don't you come over again. We can get drunk together like last time and do what we did last time. It was so fun with you in control. You better not tell Yuki though. I love you so much Shuichi, it was so-o fun last time.

Your fangirl,

Maki

"What the fuck," said Yuki staring at the letter, "Who the hell is Maki."

Yuki stood up walking to the living room, where Shuichi was watching t.v.

"Hey Shuichi what is this about?" asked Yuki, waving the letter in Shuichi's face.

"Huh," Shuichi read the letter, "Um it's not what you think Yuki...we kind of got a little drunk."

"Spill it, how much did you have?" glared Yuki.

"Uh well...a bottle or two or um...ten," squeaked Shuichi.

"WHAT!" yelled Yuki, "why did you drink that much?"

"Whaaa Yuki she forced me to drink so much," said Shuichi crying.

"Stupid brat," said Yuki glaring.

How was it. I know the ending sucked because I'm not good at endings I was going to have a different ending but... well please review.

Here's something I thought of last minute...but I was watch an AMV a while ago and I thought of this

I'm to drunk for my love

To drunk for my love

So drunk it hurts

goes with that one song that goes

I'm to sexy for my shirt

to sexy for my shirt

so sexy it hurts

Yeah I don't get a lot of original ideas


	11. My First Fan Mail

Story- Fan Mail

Chapter 10

Notes- This idea just came to me and isn't a briliant idea from one of my readers. It reminds me of my other story Violet Eyed, Pink Haired Twins, and one of the comments made to me Violet Eyed(for short).

'I remember my first fan mail,' thought Yuki, 'not filled with weird things.'

Yuki then closes his eyes, remembering his very first fan mail.

Dear Eiri Yuki,

You are a new artist, I can tell. But your stories are better than some of those who have been writing for years. I admire your talent and hope you write more soon.

Sincerely,

Shiori Shindou

P.S. I would like to remind you Eiri-sama that you should be careful you may end up with fan girls.

"Ahh those are good memories," said Yuki, "then I wasn't scared to look at my fan mail."

Yeah, yeah it's short what's your point. And for those who have read Violet Eyed, Pink Haired Twins will recognize that name.


	12. Shuichi Gets The Mail

Story- Fan Mail

Chapter 11- Shuichi Gets the Mail

_Notes- Haha Shuichi gets the mail. Isn't it so nice of me._

"Hey Yuki-kun I'm going to go and get the mail," said Shuichi putting his shoes on.

"Whatever," said the Yuki holed up in his office.

Shuichi left to go get the mail not knowing of the impending doom.

"243...243...aha here it is," said Shuichi, opening up a box with mail.

"Ah there's so much mail," Shuichi said as he was being buried by the mail.

Then Shuichi stuck his head out of the hole, noticing the girls smiling down at him.

"Uh..hey...um I think I'll be going now," said Shuichi running, "AH PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"SHUICHI WE LOVE YOU WILL YOU PLEASE READ OUR FAN MAIL!" said the fan girls running after Shuichi.

Shuichi ran into the house, slamming the door behind himself panting.

"Hey what's with the racket, brat," said Yuki coming out of his office.

"Crazy fangirls...(pant)...ran...(pant)...after me(pant)," said Shuichi locking the door.

_Mwhahaha crazy fan girls._


	13. Shuichi's Mail

Story-Fan Mail

_Mwhaha mail by me, for Shun-Shun._

Chapter 12- Mail For Shuichi

"Yaay fan mail for me!" yelled Shuichi dancing in circles, "time to read."

Dear Shun-Shun,

I love you so much. But when I found out you were gay, I was like "OH MY GOD HE'S GAY...SO COOL." But then I realized that I couldn't be with you if you were gay , so then I thought that maybe you were bi and not gay. If you were bisexual that means I can be an even more faith-full fan girl. So dear Shun-shun you better be bisexual because that way I can steal you away someday.

Hugs and Kisses,

Dani Hackley

"Waaah Yuki-kun the fan mail scares me!" yelled Shuichi running off to Yuki, leaving behind the fan mail he just read.

_Don't ask how I thought of the fan girl's name. Uh so was it good even though it was short._


	14. Is Yuki Cheating

Fan Mail

Chapter 13

"Yuki...Yuki," Shuichi whispered stepping into Yuki's study, "um Yuki hey-"

Shuichi looked at Yuki, suddenly noticing that Yuki was sleeping. Shuichi was about to walk out but then Shuichi noticed the letter open on Yuki's desk, Shuichi picked up the letter reading it.

Dear Yuki-chan,

It's been such a long time. How are you? I miss you SO MUCH! I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get together for dinner and a movie and then maybe afterwards..well you know the rest. Anxiously awaiting your reply. You know my number.

Always yours,

Miiru Hibishi

"WAAH Yuki's mine! All Mine!" yelled Shuichi as loud as he could with out waking up Yuki.

Then Shuichi took the letter with him to burn it.

A/N If you remember this takes place when Yuki falls asleep and dreams he's getting married. Oh yeah and I don't take credit for the idea, credit goes to noendtolove 3(an anonymous review).


	15. More Fan Mail by Readers

Fan Mail

This is old fan mail sent to Yuki from readers.(not all are fan fiction names)

Rena Is So Cool,

Randy Hinkle

XxTypoMasterxX

Held at gunpoint

(- -)this means Yuki's comments

Dear Yuki-sama

I watch you.-freak...don't you work- Yes, I know you hate celery and that you only sleep on

your stomach. You are so cute when you sleep.

I also watch Shuichi. He is simply adorable.-well duh- I am currently planning on stealing him from you.-well no you don't- I shall tie him up and lock him in my closet. That way, I will be able to glomp him everyday. I can introduce him to Super Cuddles Sunshine Fun,-I don't think he wants to meet him- my teddy bear. Super Cuddles Sunshine Fun watches you too.

Love,

Rena.

Dear Mr. Yuki

I don't normally, write to the authors or send gifts -well I wish that you had kept it that way- but this time I felt it would be all right. First, I hope this letter finds you well and Shuichi too, of course. Second in the box below is a cure for any writers blocks you may ever have again.-yeah right like that'll ever happen- I hope you like it. Love you guys both always.

(Yuki opens the box...-Kumagoro?...No it's better-)

This plushie is tried and true for whatever ails you

It is Evil Kumagoro, take care of him and he will take care of everyone else

Signed,

Your American Fan

P.S. If all else fails you could always torture Ryuichi with it...Ha Ha...-yeah ha ha-

Dear Yuki-chan,

Why aren't YOu ever nice to Shuichi?-don't have to be- You dont tell him you love him that often, if you ever do.-and what's your point- I should jsut take him for my self meanie!-Whatever you say (Yuki says this sarcastically)-

-TypoMaster

Dear Mr. Eiri Yuki,-Why is this in English? Should be glad I can read and speak it-

I must say that from what I could understand of your novels, they are good to some extent. I say understood as you have seriously messed up fans. I have been forced to read your novels with very little knowledge

in Japanese with a Japanese-English dictionary. I have since learned there are translations but one of your fans forced me to read it in Japanese.-so how is this my problem- You have my thoughts. I couldn't be you. Have you thought about caring a can of mace?-a few times-

Love -why is this the only Japanese on the letter?-

Baffled American held at gunpoint-gunpoint huh?-

P.S. I don't love you or am obsessed. As I said, I am being forced to write this by a rabid fan.-to bad just realized this is a month old- Oh, if you see a red haired western girl with blue eyes I advise you to call the police.-sure I'll do that really I will...when I let Shuichi drive my car-

Well there you go, fan mail from fellow readers and I'm sorry for not updating I wasn't able to. If you want more like this send me more, and it can be to anyone in the Gravitation series. Please review.


	16. 900 QUESTIONS!

Fan Mail

Dear Yuki,

Hey, can I ask you some questions Yuki, there's only a few. Well yes I can because I'm a fan, fans don't need permission, and if they did they wouldn't chase after cute band guys or famous writers. So on to the questions:

What's the first letter of your first name? –Don't you know that you stupid goddamn fan…and why are these questions numbered-

Can you stand on your hands? –and why would I know that, why would I even care for Christ's sake-

How many seconds? –I'm really starting to hate this person-

What is the most interesting thing you've done today –hated you-

Do you ever find pictures in the clouds? –if I did I wouldn't be telling you-

Do you remember your dreams? –I definitely wouldn't be telling you that. Now would I?-

Do you dream in black and white or color? –red, the color of your blood, haha-

Which is your favorite emotion? –Hate. So that way I can keep hating you-

Yuki stops reading for a second, after realizing that it was folded multiple times. Yuki still wondered why it was numbered but he thought nothing of it at the moment. So he decided to unfold the folded part of the paper.

"Uh…" Yuki paused seeing how long the letter was, "where did this person find the time to write this long of a letter."

Yuki the looked at the bottom of the letter reading one of the questions, looking at the number it was given.

"900 questions! I'm not reading all of these questions."

A/N Okay so next chappy will have some of the funnier questions. Review.


	17. One Piece Freaks

**FAN MAIL**

Sorry but 900 questions will be continued next chapter…REVIEW, goddamn it. This one is a crossover one. Cross over with One Piece. I got the idea while I was listening to a One Piece song and I had just watched episode 200 something last night, so I thought a cross over with One Piece might be cute. Oh and I'm only doing this for those who reviewed last time, cause I love the reviewers, the fact that I…what story am I talking about. I don't know any more. Don't be mad at me either, just 'cause I update more for my lovely Naruto stories, than the Gravitation ones. I just like the readers there more, the review more. See where I'm getting, well anyways to the story. I'm hungry, really really hungry.

* * *

Dear Yuki-san,

You remind me a lot of Shanks, okay so maybe you don't, actually your boyfriend Shuichi does, Luffy talks about the dude tons though. He reminds me of the captain of our ship, they're both stupid. Funny eh, **HEY I'M NOT STUPID!** –huh what the…WTF who wrote this shit- You are too Luffy, sorry 'bout that the stupid **NOT STUPID** captain is getting hold of my letter while I'm writing. Maybe I shouldn't write it in pen. Well I love your books _I love Nami more_ –WTF is this even the same person- Augh I hate Sanji, I tell that guy is gayer that he let's on, he freaking reads girl novels, and watched the most of girly things. Don't you believe me? –Don't diss the gayness- **I'M NOT STUPID! AND I DON'T READ YOUR STUPID ROMANCE NOVELS THEY SUCK, I FLUSHED ONE DOWN THE TOILET ONCE**, and when he did that it exploded now that was scary, hey you know what it's like to go out with a guy, you know how to get a guys attention too right? Got any tips for me –this isn't the chick from the begging is it, or the Luffy kid or the gay Sanji guy is it- Well, okay Yuki-san I finally got the pen and paper back from Zolo, wow, I never knew he was interested in guys, I wonder which of the idiots he likes. Probably Luffy they're like inseparable. Bye, Yuki-san.

Your's Truly,

Nami

**LUFFY**

Zolo

_Sanji_

-that was the scariest letter I've ever read, I mean the scariest-


	18. Ask Yuki Hasunuma from Eerie Queerie

Dear Yuki,

My name is Hasunuma and I have been wondering what's the best way to get a clueless idiot, who can't tell the difference from friendship to I totally like you?

Your Reader,

Hasunuma

'Okay weird sounds like me and Shuichi, heh, totally just rape 'em that's what I'd say heh. Maybe that isn't the best advice. Ah hey who cares.'

(A/N- sorry it's been so long and the fact that it's sooooo short I really am. TT)


	19. My Problems

Dear Yuki,

I have a totally serious question, it's really important. What do you do when you feel the entire school is against you and your friends? I mean just last week in our lunchroom we have to wait till this one lady puts a green piece of paper on our table. But the lady when she was handing them out she passed us like half-a-dozen times, before giving us the god forsaken piece of paper. I mean what is wrong with her!? Is it that hard to give us a piece of paper so we can get lunch! Oh yeah and some boy threw a sausage at us a few days before. Seriously who throws sausages.

Your Fan,

Danielle

-What do I care about your problems!? No really shoot her, complain I don't care. And only lame people throw sausages. Me personally I would have just punched them or ignored them not throw a sausage. But really I don't care about your lunch problem ask Shuichi-

(A/N Yep my name is Danielle. And that sucked…but I was just kind of writing it. Sorry I don't update very often.)


End file.
